All the Things he Said
by sw3ll
Summary: And they stare with such scrutiny when I kiss him... and what's wrong now? HD complete


**Disclaimer: I don't own them or the song.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: slash and drama**

**Title: He said**

**Song title: All the things she said by tatu**

**Before you read on, this song is supposed to be sung from a girl to a girl, but it matched Draco and Harry and the way they're perceived in both canon and fanon. By the way, its better to read this with the song playing in the background and if you don't want to listen, please don't skip over the words… its really better that way… TRUST ME!**

I've been taught all my life about what's right and wrong, what's perfect and what's not. Two years of my life, perhaps, had been used to teach me of the dark arts, the evil and cunning plans of 'he who must not be named.' Two years where I was taught that being nice and sympathizing was immoral, it deserved punishment. And love was not among all those lessons because it is a weakness, but I am weak.

It felt right, the 'us' being together. But somewhere at the back of my head, someone or something told me otherwise. Two years had taken a hold of me, it made me an automatic, but it was okay for both of us. No matter how much I couldn't bear the minimum caresses and the whispered 'I love you's' that I would rather have screamed, I did it anyway because I knew this was wrong.

Someone should have figured out sooner or it would have been obvious that something heartbreaking and evil was lurking, it's an essential to love stories like these. But they said it was wrong, or maybe screamed it at us and would have loved to chase us down with flaming torches and rakes. I would have been glad to run away… alone.

But then he said it…

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

It was wrong the way we kissed each other in more than a friendly way when we weren't even friends. The villain is not aloud to love the hero and make 'googly' eyes with each other, another lesson I learned from the 'What's Wrong, What's Right™' Malfoy hand book.

We were separated: by friends, by family, and by status. Weasley, Granger, Zabini and Parkinson would look at both of us with disapproval, families would smite us and the lower classes would think they were equal with their superiors. Maybe they were, but the point is I was taught not to mingle with the likes of him, it was wrong.

I couldn't go to him for help because I brainwashed myself with the idea that he caused all my problems. But by twisted fate and the hate the Gods and I share, he was the only one who could help me. And so, I was left to wallow in my own despair… alone. But it's him and being separated with him might as well keep my eyes closed and let go of the proverbial breath we've all been holding.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
_

I've been taught the ways in which to survive in this life and the only way to deal with inevitable pain is to run away from it. Such a shame though that success and I have not been on best terms, that running away for me is an attempted escape of a fish from water, we'll both always fall back to what we need.

When all fails, ignore everything and so, I ignore him and the consequences are predictable. Our conversations would have been a shock to an approving eye, the one eye we both need to continue and lay both our foundations on to support us.

"Where have you been these days?"  
"Here."  
"Wherever you are, Draco, I'm not. And here I thought our constant bickering in the hallways were just farces."  
"Not anymore, I hate you."

It hurt me more because I knew it wasn't true. He would realize his mistake and move on wondering all the while why he ever saw me when he closes his eyes, but I wont ever come to such an epiphany because somewhere in the back of my head I knew what we were…

We were right.

_  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free  
_

But he would always say it…

"I love you."

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
_

Keeping it low and quiet hurt and I had to deal with the pain only I harbored because he was free and naïve and I envied him for he thought he was away from the pain and enveloped in so much love. I cried for him at night because we were thought to be wrong. Where I would be forced to move on under circumstances, nothing could keep him from looking at me, and my supposed happy family my parents set up because _that _is what is right.

That's only for when the sun is no longer shining, the sadness and sentimental worrying. By day I slip on a mask of worry-freeness for him. Maybe I'll learn to move on because that's what they taught me and I feel it's not right to take this for granted, but he should feel the bliss I'm forced to have with some other pure blooded girl someday.

And it hurts me to say that maybe I'm not the one to take him there someday. I'm only a free sample to take him to a temporary happiness or maybe not.

I was taught admitting pain is wrong and its just another link to all you weakness, but with Harry, I'm stronger.

_  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

The coming out was difficult. He's intent on not caring while I'm based on what they think and what they'll say because, as I was taught, everyone but me will be right.

His knowledge and my parents', clash. He says my gut is right and I should listen to it the way he's listening to whatever his is saying, whereas my parents insist that what is right is what other people say and by listening, I'm creating society's most perfect person.

"But Draco, your already perfect."

And they would stare. Staring with such scrutiny, expecting something. They want me to end it all because its right and we're wrong. But two years of learning the difference between the two is stuck with me then I end up hurting him by centering my life around the rules and excluding him from it.

I try to forget the way his eyes shines with unshed tears, how his face abruptly changes from one of content and loving to sadness and dejection. That's what we get for messing with the wrong love and it only leads to me aching for him, but I stupidly mistake that feeling to the one of lust and go on a sex-drive until I'll feel that I've had enough of him. My finding solution to my own dilemma is always wrong and now is no exception. When I discard of him I'll feel an emptiness in me that can only fit him.

And the way its wrong to have him drives me insane.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

But he'll always say it…

"I love you."

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

But I have lost my mind, listening to them telling me what's right and wrong. And when I look at you, what's right now?  
_  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
_  
Their objections are ignored and now, maybe I can take him there, wherever that is. We can be free together no matter how much they want to take him away from me.

Despite what they say…

_  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
_

It's my turn to say it…

"I love you."

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said._

**A/N- **See! I am capable of writing non-angst (well there was some drama, but definitely no angst) and then a happy ending! So there you go people who think that the only thing I know how to write is sad endings and whatever. Sorry this was so boring and hard to understand, but I was sort of distracted. I was listening to the song that I'm using right now.

Also, I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting for my story 'Two Hearts'. You know how school interferes and if I write during a school year, it wouldn't be good because I'll be rushing. So to keep the readers who like my story satisfied, I'll keep writing one-shots until I feel that I have enough time to write at least a satisfying chapter to that story. Thank you all for being patient with me!

So, with that being said… REVIEW.


End file.
